


A moment of unprofessionalism

by silverynight



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Jealous James Bond, M/M, Oblivious Q (James Bond), Undercover Missions, q knows how to flirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29473449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverynight/pseuds/silverynight
Summary: Q volunteers himself to seduce a target and James doesn't like it very much.
Relationships: James Bond/Q
Comments: 2
Kudos: 171





	A moment of unprofessionalism

“The target is being distracted right now. He’ll be lured to a private area so you can finish him,” R says in Bond’s earpiece.

There are a few things that come to the double oh’s mind in that moment. The first one is that he misses Q; he’s been flirting with him for the past weeks whenever he’s on a mission and this would be a perfect opportunity to do so.

“Where’s Q?” He asks, he’s thinking about hiding his interest in the Quartermaster but he’s tired of it; he’s been planning to ask him out for the last couple of days and he honestly doesn’t care how many people find out about it.

“He’s busy,” R simply says, for a moment Bond thinks she sounds amused, but perhaps it’s just his imagination.

The second thing that comes to his mind is that MI6 rarely sends two double ohs to handle the same situation when it’s that easy as that one.

“I could’ve distracted him myself, you know?” He says, as he walks into the night club. It’s easy to talk with her in there, it’s a dark place using dim, blueish lights and usually no one pays attention at the newcomers unless they get a few inches from them.

“The target has a type, 007,” R says in return. “Very specific one. So I doubt it.”

“So he doesn’t have good taste,” he smirks, even though no one can see him. Suddenly he wishes again he could talk to Q.

“I wouldn’t say that.” R mumbles amusedly, prompting Bond to quirk up his brows. He’s curious now.

“Alright, who is it then? Is 005, no perhaps is 002, right?”

“It’s not a double oh,” she says and that’s when Bond sees him.

It’s Q with short shorts, a shirt that looks almost transparent, and a couple of black leather boots that make him look truly irresistible and that must be exactly what the target thinks because he has him sitting all over his lap.

Of course, most people in MI6, especially the dear Quartermaster, would say that Bond is not entirely professional during his missions, but the double oh has a different opinions on that matter.

He always does what he needs to do in order to complete the mission so he’s never considered himself unprofessional, except when feelings are involved.

Like with Vesper… like in that particular moment.

“He shouldn’t be here,” he almost growls, he can’t hide how angry he is with the whole MI6 for allowing this to happen. “It’s dangerous. I thought you knew how valuable he is to… the country.”

“This is not a high-risk mission, agent. He volunteered himself after finding about the target’s type. It was his choice.” R snaps, but then sighs and adds. “I know you worry about him.”

Oh, so it’s _that_ obvious. Well, fortunately Bond doesn’t want to hide it.

“He must hurry,” Bond says, a little bit irritated, although he appreciates looking at this new side of Q. He is good at seducing people it seems, because the target looks enamoured already.

He wonders if that’s how he looks whenever he walks in Q-branch with an absurd excuse just to see him.

He needs to ask him out.

Q jumps from the target’s lap and takes his hand; the man looks at him like he’s in a very pleasant dream and allows him to lead him out of the place.

Bond follows them close.

“I can’t wait to have you all for myself,” the target says, with a hand on Q’s waist.

Q says something in return, something Bond can’t hear, but by the way the target grins it has to be something sexual.

The streets are empty; it’s late… and Q knows exactly where to take him so none else can see.

“You should go back to the club, beautiful,” Bond says, pretending he doesn’t know those mesmerizing eyes that are not hiding behind a pair of glasses that particular night.

Q looks like he’s scared, or at least pretends to and runs away. The target tries to follow him, calling him by a name Bond knows is fake, but the double oh stops him by pulling out his gun.

The target looks over Bond’s shoulder to see Q fading from view and he’s suddenly consumed by rage.

“Stupid whore,” he spits, before glaring back at Bond. The idiot thing really thinks he has a chance against 007.

Bond kills him with a little bit more viciousness than expected and even though R makes no comment on the screams she hears, they both know he’s doing that because he insulted Q.

Perhaps he’s more into deep than he thought.

***

They both end up sitting in the backseat of a car that’s being driven away by Moneypenny.

Q is wearing the same clothes, but he’s already with a laptop on his lap which means he’s not paying much attention to the double oh that’s practically ogling him at the moment.

Bond is enjoying himself a little bit too much.

“Have dinner with me,” he blurts out, not caring about the way Eve is glancing in their direction every now and then.

Q blinks at him and Bond can’t quite explain how pleasant it is to have surprised his Quartermaster.

“I’m looking for a serious relationship, 007. So I’m sorry, but–”

“Who says I’m not looking for the same thing?” Bond insists, surprising Q for the second time that day. Moneypenny chuckles. “I can’t promise it’ll work, but I’m willing to try. God, you have no idea how much I want this to work between us.”

By the way Q blushes, Bond knows there is hope.

“Let’s… don’t think about this right now. Ask me later, I’m quite busy at the moment,” Q says, before looking back at the computer.

That was not a ‘No’. Bond knows Q doesn’t trust him completely, not at the moment, not after a mission like that.

Alright, he can prove him he’s being serious.

***

He doesn’t ask him out again, at least not right away, but starts bringing him souvenirs from his missions.

Q thanks him, but he’s clearly not sure what’s going on at least until Bond comes back with a really smug smile upon his face and all his equipment in perfect condition.

Q stares at him for a couple of seconds before blinking in disbelief.

“I think I deserve a chance,” the double oh says, enjoying how the Q-branch employees look at them with curiosity.

_Perfect_. Everyone needs to know Q is already taken, even though he hasn’t agreed to go on a date with him yet.

Q smiles at him and Bond’s heart does a ridiculous thing it hasn’t done in fucking _years_ and he’s sure that certainly means trouble but he doesn’t care anymore.

“Friday,” Q says. “Pick me up at 8.”

“As you wish, my Quartermaster.”

**Author's Note:**

> Read more fics like this on my tumblr blog: ----> https://silverynight.tumblr.com/


End file.
